Growth hormone treated children show a rise in resting energy expenditure (REE) and a reduction in body fat content as therapy is initiated. The loss of body fat but not the increase in REE are more marked in GH deficient than in non-deficient children. Our current focus is to study the reversibility of this process when growth hormone treatment is discontinued.